My Story
by Ryn3933
Summary: i suck at summaries so please just read and review thanx.
1. Yoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Yoko, but he does live in my friends head (she does not own his either!).  
  
This story is currently untitled so I had to call it something. Ok so you don't get confused Mercedes is a person in my head and she is telling the story not me! If I made any spelling errors sue me I can't spell! Well hope you like it.  
  
----- Mercedes p.o.v. -----  
  
Chapter 1  
YOKO  
  
I ran threw the forest wanting to get away from the torture that were to lie ahead if I were to stay. Barefooted every rock that I stepped on and every wild branch that reached out and grabbed me was pain, so much pain it would make the devil cry. But I had to keep going, ignoring the pain I ran faster. The faster I ran the closer he seemed to get. I ran out of the woods into a clearing, collapsing from exhaustion and loss of blood the last thing I remember seeing was a man. The man was not the one I was running from, he was different some how. His eyes were stern but worm, his body was that of a god. He looked down at me in pity and disgust. At the moment I couldn't blame him, I was disgusted by myself also. Just the thought of how pathetic I looked lying there helplessly covered in gashes, blood, and ripped clothes. There was something about him that told me he wasn't human, but it was too dark to tell. Picking me up he placed me over his shoulder and walked off toward his house. Upon reaching his house he entered threw a sky light. Once inside he placed me on a large warm, soft bed. After about half an hour of using a mixture of herbs to cleanse my wounds he took my torn clothes and disposed of them. To replace my tattered clothes he placed a kimono, made of the finest silk, at the foot of the bed. For days I slept not wanting to awake and face reality. Dreaming of the man in which I owe my life. Imagining who or what he was. Finally deciding to face reality I awoke from my slumber in a daze. Looking around the room I searched for any clue of where I might be. Turning around I saw the man, who seemed to be lost in thought, starring blankly at me. Looking him over I saw that he wasn't human, like I thought. Nor was he an angel, he was a demon! Building up my courage I finally spoke "where am I?" my words were soft and carefully chosen in fear I might make him mad and him kill me. Losing his train of thought he answered "that is none of your concern!" his words were like ice and sent chills up my spine. Standing up he looked at me, the look was not of pity or disgust but of pure annoyance. "If you would like the hot springs is threw that door" he pointed to a door with remarkable carvings of a fox demon sitting on a cloud and a group of humans searching for him. The door seemed to tell a story but I was afraid to ask. "When you're done there is a kimono on the foot of the bed, if you need anything just call my name." I stopped him before he left the room "might I ask what your name is?" without turning around he answered my question "Yoko" opening the door he stepped out and closed the door in my face. "Yoko?" the name fitted him well, strong yet in an odd way warm. Turning around I faced the door, I ran my fingers across the carvings. Opening the door I walked in, what I saw amazed me. Beautiful black marble floors, red velvet drapes over every window, the smell of vanilla and honey suckles filled the air, and there was a stunning waterfall leading to the hot springs. Walking next to the water I took off my robe and placed it by the edge, I stepped into the water and sunk to were the water came a little below my shoulders. I sat there for a moment the n drifted off in thought. The more I sat there the more questions seemed to pop in my head, like why am I here? Where is here? Why hasn't he killed me yet? Why did he save me? Hearing a door slam broke my concentration; I got out of the hot springs and rapped a towel around me. Hearing the footsteps getting closer I went into the bedroom and quickly got dressed. Right as I sat down on the bed Yoko walked in, he stood there for about 5 minutes glaring at me. "Get up!" I did as he wished so he wouldn't get mad. Gripping me by my arm he pulled me out of the room and pushed me in the middle of a group of demons. 'Just what I need more demons' I thought there words not daring to say them aloud. Sitting there I found myself frozen with fear. Whispers were exanged between demons; they were speaking something other than English so I couldn't understand them. You turned to me and said one word that struck me with fear "run!" I took off but seeing as I was only human I didn't go too far before they caught me. Yoko seemed to come out of the middle of no where, he grabbed me from behind by my neck. Tilting my head sideways revealing my bare neck he sunk his fangs deep in my neck. I screamed in pain but no one could or would help me. [AN: for those of you who are wondering no he's not a vampire he's a shadow fox demon] swinging my arm around to strike him he grabbed my arm and thrusted me to the ground. He stood up and wiped my blood from the corner of his mouth. Turning in the opposite direction he left me to die. 


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2  
  
AWAKENING  
  
When I awoke I found myself lying in a puddle of blood next to rotting corpses. My neck was throbbing; it felt like it had been set on fire. Standing up I slowly made my way back to Yoko's village, even thou I had no clue how to get there it seemed as if I knew the exact way. Other things were different too, every sound and scent from miles around I seemed to detect. It was as if I myself was a demon. I shook off the idea, everyone knew there was no way a human could become a demon. Upon reaching his village I was approached by a female demon "are you ok?!" Her words were filled with concern. I didn't bother answering her, my mind was set on one thing and one thing only "where's Yoko?!" Revenge! The demon was kind enough to show me the way. "Score tell Yoko that." I had forgotten that no one here knew my name. "Mercedes!" I said impatiently. "Yes tell Yoko that Mercedes is here to speak to him" turning around she walked off. Sticking his head in the door "Yoko another one of your girlfriends are here to see you!" he pulled his head out of the door right as a dagger went flying at him and barely missed him by ½ an inch "I don't have a girlfriend!" looking at me with a amused look on his face he smiled "he'll see you now!" I walked in the room and slammed the door behind me. "Can I help you?" he looked as if he didn't even know who I was. "Yeah you tried to kill me!!" my blood started to boil; I was not in the mood for his games. He sat there starring at me for a minute; I saw his eyes wonder off of my face. Feeling his eyes land upon the bit mark on my neck "you survived." I looked in his eyes "why are you not surprised?!" he looked at me with a grin that made me want to punch his lights out "you are of demon blood" I looked at him in shock those words played over and over in my head "demon blood?" "Do you not remember? You must have been in that body for way too long!" what he was babbling on about made no sense to me, "remember what?!" he looked at me and then glanced out the window "perhaps another time." Getting up he went to walk out the door but I wouldn't stand for that. I stood in front of the door and glared at him, that obviously made him mad. Grabbing me by throat he thrusted me to the ground and sat over me with a dagger high above my reach giving me the perfect opportunity. I grabbed the back of his head and pulling him down I kissed his lips lightly. Watching his face turn to shock and him loosen his grip on the dagger I grabbed it from him. Rolling over to where I was on top of him I held the dagger low, right at his throat, hiving him no chance for escape. Hearing the entire racket the other demons flowed in like running water. If it wasn't for the dagger at Yoko's throat they probably would have thought that we were doing something else. Standing up I went to walk out, not wanting to discus anything with all the demons around, but was stopped when Yoko grabbed my arm and spun me around "don't think this is over because it's merely begun." I snatched my arm out of his grip and back handed him "this will never be over!" slowly one by one the demons disappeared. Opening the door, I walked out slamming it behind me. As soon as I walked out the door the sky turned dark and the winds picked up. The village seemed deserted, there was no children playing by the pond like there was before. I saw Yoko out of the corner of my eye grab my shoulder and pull me in the room. Once in the room he trapped me between his body and the door then covered my mouth "shhh she's here!" when he removed his hands I asked the question that had been bothering me in a whisper "who's here?" awaiting his response I felt a presence unlike any other. He bent his head down next to my ear and with a soft voice gave me my answer "Aires!" that name sounded familiar but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before. Then it hit me "Aires?!" talk among villagers where of a goddess named Aires that was set out to ruin the lives of demons and humans both alike. She seemed to be the favorite topic among the men in the village: hair as black as the night, skin of ivory, eyes that were boiled red, as deep as the ocean, and as cold as ice. She was beautiful, dangerous, but beautiful none the less. They say she moves around like smoke and will coil herself around you like and snake within seconds. That name was driving me crazy for I had heard it before other than in the village. After a few minutes of thinking it all came back to me. The name and where I had heard it from, she was in a dream of mine. The dream was actually more like a nightmare: the screaming, the pain, the suffering. I had that dream many of times and each time the same thing happened. I looked up at Yoko "is she gone?" you could tell by the looking his eyes he knew I was slightly worried "yes" I starred at him with a blank look "then why are you still on me?!" I pushed him away and headed for the door. Grabbing me by my waist he pulled me backwards and wrapped his arms around me. His grip was tight and I couldn't brake free. Knowing there was no chance for escape I quit struggling. Once he saw that I had settled down he leaned forward and whispered in my ear "don't hit me again" his words were calm and the way he said it was more of a request than a command. After saying what he had to say he released me. I turned around to face him but he wasn't there, it was like he vanished in thin air. I decided to go back to my room and sleep off any memories of Yoko, but my dreams would not allow it. 


End file.
